


Bath Time For Baby

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Pre-Canon, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Dean teaches John the proper way to treat Baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time For Baby

John stood in the driveway and tried hard not to laugh as Dean pulled rank on him for not properly washing the Impala. “Daddy, the 'Pala is like baby Sammy, you have to be _very_ careful you don't get soap in her eyes.” Dean explained.

John watched as Dean wiped around the headlights with his tiny hands.  
“Daddy, wasn't mean on purpose. I'll wash around your eyes from now on, Baby.” Dean whispered as he worked.

John decided to let Dean be in charge of Baby's bath time from now on. It had to be easier than arguing with him.


End file.
